Coming Home
by GodBlessRaul
Summary: Olivia s’apprête à rentrer chez elle quand elle tombe sur une personne qu’elle n’avait pas vue depuis longtemps...


Olivia Benson consulta l'écran de son téléphone. 16h22. Un bip sonore retentit dans l'air et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant elle. Elle verrouilla aussitôt son portable et le rangea dans la poche de sa veste avant d'en sortir. Puis, elle traversa un long couloir qui déboucha sur le hall d'entrée du poste de police. Elle continua son avancée jusqu'aux grandes portes de verre qui menaient à l'extérieur. Elle pouvait apercevoir la lumière qui scintillait sur le bitume. Elle se dépêcha de franchir les portes qui la séparaient encore de la rue et s'immobilisa un instant, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné en direction du soleil, savourant pleinement les rayons qui venaient réchauffer sa peau.

D'habitude, quand elle quittait son bureau, il était tard et la soirée était déjà bien entamée. Mais, depuis peu, malgré sa promotion au rang de capitaine – Et grâce à son équipe, sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter – elle arrivait à s'octroyer quelques soirées de libre par mois pour les passer avec Noah.

Olivia ouvrit les yeux et sourit en pensant au petit bonhomme qui remplissait sa vie de bonheur. Plus très petit d'ailleurs. Il grandissait si vite qu'elle chérissait chaque instant passé avec lui. Elle avait hâte de le retrouver. Le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, Benson pivota sur sa gauche et reprit sa route pour rejoindre sa voiture. Elle regarda devant elle et se figea soudainement sur place. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds, elle ne put cacher l'expression de surprise qui apparut en un éclair sur son visage.

Tout en haut de la rue, comme un flash surgissant tout droit du passé, se tenait Rafael Barba, deux cafés à la main. Elle resta immobile sur le trottoir, incertaine, indifférente aux personnes qui protestaient et la contournaient pour continuer leur route. Elle ne savait pas si l'image qu'elle voyait était réelle ou si elle était le fruit de son imagination. Elle avait rêvé de cette scène durant des mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'habituer à son absence. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle avait lentement cessé de l'attendre, cessé d'imaginer qu'il allait franchir la porte de son bureau à n'importe quel moment de la journée, cessé de croire qu'elle allait le croiser en se rendant au tribunal, cessé de penser qu'il serait dans son bureau – son ancien bureau – quand elle s'y rendait, cessé d'avoir un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle ne voyait plus la plaque avec son nom inscrit dessus.

Et aujourd'hui, il était là, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle – Quelques centaines de mètres. Mais, elle était certaine que c'était lui. Elle pourrait reconnaitre cette silhouette entre mille. Il était toujours le même, et pourtant, elle pouvait déjà noter quelques différences, malgré la distance. Pas de costumes, ni de cravates. Pas de bretelles assorties non plus. Il portait simplement un jean, un polo bleu et une veste de cuir noir. _Une veste en cuir_.

Il lui sourit au loin et s'approcha lentement, presque avec précaution, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle surveillait sa progression sans bouger, le sourire de Barba s'élargissant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, jusqu'à ce que finalement, ils ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Le plus près qu'ils aient été l'un de l'autre depuis longtemps. Olivia ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de nouveau. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que dans ses souvenirs et certainement beaucoup plus gris. De nouvelles rides avaient pris place au coin de ses yeux verts. Et il portait une barbe, elle-aussi parsemée de gris.

Au cours des six années qu'ils avaient passés à travailler ensemble, Benson ne l'avait jamais vu avec ne serait-ce qu'une barbe naissante ou vêtu de la sorte. Il était toujours rasé de près et habillé impeccablement bien, les couleurs et motifs assortis les uns aux autres. Constamment distingué et apprêté pour les tribunaux. C'était nouveau mais ça lui allait bien.

Néanmoins, ce qu'elle remarqua le plus, se furent les traits de son visage. Là où, presque deux ans auparavant, l'angoisse, la fatigue et la tristesse le rongeaient, elle pouvait clairement sentir son calme. Il était enfin parvenu à vaincre ses démons et à trouver la paix qu'il avait tant cherchée. Cette pensée lui mit du baume au cœur. En le voyant rayonner à ce point, Olivia se dit qu'il avait eu raison de quitter ce boulot et de partir, malgré la douleur et la tristesse que son départ lui avait causé. Elle savait combien il pesait sur les gens et il méritait d'être heureux. C'était un homme bien.

Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien, pour la première fois. Deux lueurs vertes contre deux éclats noisette et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous le coup de l'émotion. Des larmes de joie. Elle inspira profondément et un immense sourire empli son visage. Sa main se leva dans les airs et vint se placer dans le creux de son épaule.

« Rafa… »

En entendant le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné, le sourire de Barba s'élargit encore plus, si cela était possible, et elle remarqua que lui-même luttait pour maintenir ses émotions en place.

« Liv… »

Cette voix. Comme elle lui avait manqué. Son timbre et ses remarques narquoises. Sa façon de prononcer son nom. N'y tenant plus, Benson scella la distance qui les séparait encore et le prit dans ses bras. Barba transféra les deux boissons dans l'une de ses mains, évitant soigneusement de les renverser, tandis que l'autre glissa sur les épaules d'Olivia, l'enserrant. Quand elle maintint le contact, il resserra son étreinte, l'attirant encore plus près et une larme coula sur la joue de Benson.

Le parfum de Barba remplit ses narines. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, les battements rapides de son cœur et une sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Elle eut le sentiment violent d'être enfin chez elle.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par se séparer, se détaillant encore, mémorisant chaque changement, chaque nouveauté, se redécouvrant. Olivia effaça de sa main la trace de la larme qui avait sillonné sa joue. Semblant se rappeler les gobelets qu'il tenait toujours en main, Rafael sortit de sa contemplation et lui tendit le sien.

« Café ? »

Benson éclata de rire. Un rire franc et joyeux qui résonna dans l'air. Devant son regard faussement accusateur et son sourcil levé, elle s'expliqua. « D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit, c'est de me proposer une tasse de café… Peu importe les circonstances ! »

Barba plissa les yeux et un sourire narquois vint marquer ses lèvres. « Toujours, » dit-il. « Que serait un monde sans caféine ? »

Elle lui sourit encore. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas diner ce soir ? Je connais quelqu'un qui serait plus qu'enchanté de te voir. »

Rafael lui rendit son sourire. « Il a dû grandir. »

« Oh oui ! Tu le découvriras par toi-même. »

« A quelle heure je dois être là ? »

« A vrai dire, j'étais sur le point de rentrer. Tu peux venir avec moi dès maintenant si tu veux. » Elle ne voulait pas le prendre au dépourvu ou lui forcer la main. Elle lui offrit donc une porte de sortie. « Enfin, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, bien sûr. »

Barba fut surpris par sa proposition mais il s'empressa de répondre, ne voulant pas qu'elle puisse douter un seul instant de son envie de passer du temps avec elle. « Je suis libre comme l'air ».

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire. « Je vous suis Capitaine Benson, » lui glissa-t-il. Elle le regarda suspicieuse. « Je l'ai vu aux infos, » l'éclaira-t-il. « Mes félicitations ! » Son ton était exagéré mais son compliment sincère.

« Merci, Rafa. »

« Dépêchons-nous d'aller retrouver mon copain. J'ai hâte d'entendre la liste des crimes qu'Eddy a pu commettre en mon absence… J'ai également hâte de jouer aux lego. Construire des robots a toujours été mon point fort. » Dit-il, confiant.

Olivia arqua un sourcil et lui lança un regard en coin, espiègle. Mais, elle ne manqua pas la douce chaleur qui envahit son cœur ni la joie qui se répandit dans tout son être. Il se souvenait du doudou de son fils et de ce qu'il aimait faire. Et il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Contenant une nouvelle fois ses émotions. Elle reprit sur un ton léger. « Et, si vous êtes sages tous les deux, je te laisserai peut-être même gouter à ce sublime café que je viens d'acheter »

Ce fut au tour de Barba d'éclater de rire. Un son que ses oreilles enregistrèrent aussitôt. Un son qui lui avait manqué. Tout comme leurs échanges. Et la facilité avec laquelle ils se répondaient. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était resté intact. Oui, elle en était certaine : elle était enfin chez elle.


End file.
